


Diary Doodles

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doodles, Fluff, M/M, Potions Class, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: “I accidentally took your notebook thinking it was mine and you have really nice handwriting and cute doodles” AU





	

Harry had been in a rush to get out of potions class. The stuffy air, and the fumes were already giving him a headache and he didn’t want to make it worse than it already was. Tom had already been irritated with him for cutting up some of the ingredients wrong, but thanks to Tom the potion ended up almost perfect anyway. 

He had grabbed all of his thing as quickly as he could and rushed out of there before Tom could say anything. It wasn’t until late in the afternoon while he was in the Gryffindor common room that he noticed his mistake. He had grabbed what he thought was his own potions notebook but instead he had taken his partners. 

It was rather plain looking with his name in perfect script in the top right corner. Inside however, his breath was taken away. Tom’s handwriting, which he had never noticed before, was beautiful. It was like a looking at art rather than potions notes. 

As he turned the pages, he found small drawings in the corners of flowers, snakes, potion vials, and to his surprise, him. There were several pictures of him actually. Some of him smiling, and others of him looking like he was working on school work. One, to his flattery and embarrassment, was of him right after a quidditch match with no shirt on. 

Harry thought that the right thing to do would be to eminently return Tom’s notebook to him, but he _did_ have a paper to write. Also, Tom’s notes were far superior to his and he would have more luck using them than his own. Even if he did return them now, the curfew was in a few minutes and he would never be able to make it back on time.

So, Harry went ahead and used the notebook, blushing everytime he turned the page and there was another picture of him. In the end, he was rather proud of the paper he wrote. He was amazed at what he could accomplish when he had the right tools. 

The next day, Harry found Tom sitting alone under a tree near the black lake. He was nervous about approaching him because he had never spoken to him before out side of class, and the only thing they ever _did_  talk about was the project. 

What was he even supposed to say to him? 

“I accidentally took your notebook thinking it was mine and you have really nice handwriting and cute doodles,” He tried in his head and it sounded ridiculous. Tom was one of the most popular students in the school. He was brilliant in every one of his classes, handsome, and all of the professors liked him. So, why would he be drawing pictures of him in his notebook? Was he just in his potions notebook or did he draw more pictures of him in his other ones?

With several questions running through his head, Harry approached Tom under the tree and blurted “Hello.” 

Tom looked up at him in surprise. “Hello,” He replied. “Can I help you?”

Harry looked away and could already feel his cheeks reddening. “I’m sorry, I accidentally took this from you yesterday.” He pulled out Tom’s notebook and handed it to him. “I didn’t mean to, but it really helped me on my essay so...thanks I guess.”

“You looked through it?” Tom asked worriedly and set the book he was reading aside and took his notebook away from Harry. He checked it over to see if there was any damage and then put it away  in his bag, “You couldn’t have used your notes?”

“Yes, but yours were better,” Harry looked away in embarrassment. “Your handwriting is great by the way.” 

Tom looked at him uncertainly “Thank you...and I’m assuming you saw...”

“Yeah, I did,” Harry confirmed. 

“Right then,” Tom took his belongings and stood up. “Well if you excuse me...” He turned around and tried to walk away from Harry. His face was hidden in his hand in obvious mortification. 

“Wait,” Harry called after him making Tom stop but not turn around. “If you don’t mind, I would really like to borrow your other notes. I don’t think I've ever written that good of an essay before.”

Tom only nodded and kept walking.

“I liked your drawings, too. Maybe I if I see more of them, I might get as good as you,” Harry called again.

Tom still did not turn around, but he removed his hand from his face and a small smile could be seen. 


End file.
